Masochist Love
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Bukankah cinta memang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi Masokis? AkaKuro, warn inside.
Dua makhluk adam tengah bergumul, saling mencumbu, meraih kenikmatan sebanyak mungkin.

Menyalurkan hasrat biologis, dan cinta yang dibumbui nafsu. Keduanya bermandikan peluh saat pendingin ruangan tak mampu mendinginkan dua tubuh yang panas dan haus akan sentuhan.

Desahan dan erangan bersahutan menjadi simponi yang mengalun di ruangan temaram. Keduanya saling menyentuh, mencumbu, membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan.

Mereka menyatu dan meledak dalam euphoria kenikmatan yang melambungkan mereka ke nirwana.

Napasnya memburu setelah pelepasan. Sang submisif sudah terlelap karena lelah terus digarap.

Merah-emas menatap lekat, kelopak pucat yang menutup sempurna menyembunyikan warna langit kesukaannya. Jemarinya bergerak menyusuri pahatan indah malaikat birunya yang damai.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Tetsuya." ujarnya sebelum ikut terbuai mimpi. Merengkuh tubuh dipenuhi bercak merah ke dalam dekapan posesif.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masochist love**

 **Story © NoVizH19**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuro**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning: MaleXMale, Yaoi, maso!Kuroko, dark theme (maybe), cerita mainstream, terinspirasi dari sebuah mini doujinshi, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya mentari pagi dengan nakal menyusup masuk dari celah gorden yang tertutup tak sempurna. Mengusik tidur lelap entitas yang yang masih dibuai oleh mimpi. Menyapa, seolah hendak mengingatkan sosok itu jika dirinya telah menggantikan tugas sang bulan untuk menyinari bumi.

Kepala dengan helaian biru menyembul dari balik selimut. Menggeliat pelan saat tidurnya mulai terganggu. Kelopak pucat yang sejak tadi menutup, terbuka perlahan. Cerahnya langit biru di luar sana tergambar jelas saat kelopak mata terbuka sempurna.

Merenggangkan otot, entitas biru beranjak dari posisi terbaringnya. Duduk menyandarkan punggung pada _headboard_. Kemeja putih yang terkancing separuhnya, tak mampu menyembunyikan kulit putih ternoda bercak merah pada leher dan dada. Menandakan kegiatan intim yang terjadi semalam sebelum dirinya terbuai mimpi.

Satu kuapan lolos dari belah bibir, menandakan dirinya yang belum puas dengan tidurnya.

Bola biru menatap ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya yang kosong. Mengernyitkan dahi saat tidak mendapatkan entitas lain — yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Iris _azure_ itu kemudian menatap penjuru kamar yang luas. Mengamati setiap sudut ruangan, berharap entitas yang dicarinya ada di salah satu sudut.

Nihil.

Tidak ada entitas lain di kamar yang cukup luas selain dirinya.

Sedikit bingung, dirinya baru akan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mencari sosok itu. Sebelum mata birunya mendapati pintu bercat putih dalam ruangan terbuka.

Kepala merah yang menyembul di balik pintu menerbitkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Akashi- _kun_." nama itu lolos dari belah bibirnya. Senyum yang masih melengkung dibalas senyum serupa dari entitas merah, saat biru muda dan merah-emas saling bertubrukan.

Pemuda yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ melangkah pasti ke arah si biru. Si biru urung beranjak, dan membiarkan si merah menghampiri.

" _Ohayou_ , Tetsuya." ujarnya, setelah mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir si biru yang dipanggil Tetsuya.

" _Ohayou_ , Akashi-kun."

Keduanya berbagi senyum. Si merah yang dipanggil Akashi kembali mendaratkan kecupan di wajah Tetsuya. Dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir tak lepas dari sapuan bibirnya. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum, terkikik pelan melihat tingkah si merah yang menjajah wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya." Akashi berujar setelah puas menciumi wajah Tetsuya. Merah-emas miliknya tak pernah lepas dari langit biru di hadapannya. Warna kesukaannya selain merah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi- _kun_." Tetsuya membalas, senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Tangan putihnya terangkat, menyusuri pahatan wajah tegas Akashi yang selalu disukainya. Melukisnya dalam ingatan, menyentuh perlahan seolah tak ingin detil sekecil apapun terlewatkan begitu saja.

"Panggil aku Seijuuro, Tetsuya!"

Tangan yang menyusuri wajahnya ia kecup. Heterokrom miliknya menatap lekat _azure_ yang balas menatapnya.

"Ya ...," senyuman Tetsuya melebar hingga menyentuh mata. "Seijuuro- _kun_."

Akashi tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak membalas senyuman Tetsuya. Senyum pun ikut melengkung sempurna di wajah aristokratnya.

Ciuman ia daratkan pada bibir yang selalu menjadi candu baginya. Dalam, dan sedikit menuntut balasan. Tetsuya membalas dengan sukacita. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher kokoh si merah. Menariknya mendekat, memperdalam ciuman penuh hasrat mereka.

Pasokan oksigen pada paru-paru yang kian menipis memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan cumbuan. Dengan enggan Akashi melepaskan bibir Tetsuya yang sejak tadi menjadi tawanannya. Membiarkan pemuda itu menghirup oksigen demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

Iris heterokrom menatap lekat wajah merona Tetsuya. Saliva membasahi dagu si biru, tatapannya sayu akibat kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Tetsuya terlihat menggoda di matanya, dan Akashi harus menahan diri untuk melanjutkan cumbuannya.

Akashi tak bisa mengabaikan ribuan pekerjanya demi bercinta dengan Tetsuya. Hasrat biologisnya masih bisa menunggu untuk dituntaskan nanti.

Akashi beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur yang didudukinya. Berjalan menuju lemari besar yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Tetsuya mengamati. Iris birunya tak pernah melepas pandang dari Akashi yang kini tengah mengenakan setelan pakaiannya. Tetsuya tersenyum, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menghampiri Akashi.

Berdiri sejajar di hadapan pria itu. Tangan putihnya bergerak telaten menyimpul dasi hitam bergaris merah pada kerah kemeja putih yang dikenakan Akashi. Kegiatan rutinnya di pagi hari — membantu Akashi menyiapkan diri untuk beraktivitas.

Heterokrom memandangi wajah serius Tetsuya yang tengah menyimpulkan dasinya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Akashi selalu menyukai perhatian kecil yang selalu diberikan Tetsuya kepadanya.

"Selesai." Tetsuya berujar pelan. Tersenyum puas saat mendapati dasi yang tersimpul sempurna hasil karyanya.

" _Arigatou_." Akashi menyahut. Mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Tetsuya, dan si biru menyambut baik kecupan yang diberikan Akashi.

Tetsuya beranjak, mengambil jas yang sudah Akashi persiapkan sebelumnya. Membantu pria itu mengenakan jasnya, dan memastikan si merah mengenakannya dengan rapi. Akashi hanya menurut, membiarkan Tetsuya berlaku layaknya seorang _istri_ yang menyiapkan keperluan suaminya.

"Aku harus pergi bekerja." Akashi berujar, hatinya sedikit enggan meninggalkan Tetsuya seorang diri.

Kepala biru mengangguk pelan. Mengekori Akashi yang mulai berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka.

"Sampai di sini saja." Akashi berujar, berbalik menatap si biru yang tengah menundukkan kepala.

Dagu si biru diangkat untuk mempertemukan heterokrom miliknya dan biru muda sang kekasih. "Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Kepala biru menggeleng pelan. "Seijuuro- _kun_ akan pulang cepat, 'kan?" iris biru menatap merah-emas dengan kilatan penuh harap.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja, Tetsuya," ujarnya menahan kekehan yang ingin lolos dari bibirnya. Cukup terhibur oleh tingkah polos si biru kesayangan.

Kepala biru mengangguk sebagai respon, _azure_ Tetsuya tak pernah melepaskan pandang dari merah-emas di hadapannya. "Janji?"

Akashi tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli, saat jari kelingking Tetsuya terjulur ke arahnya. Kekanakan, tapi manis —menurutnya.

"Aku janji, Tetsuya."

Alih-alih menyambut kelingking Tetsuya dengan kelingkingnya, Akashi mendaratkan ciuman di dahi pemuda itu. Tetsuya menutup mata, menikmati sapuan lembut bibir Akashi di dahinya.

"Aku berangkat, Tetsuya" ujarnya setelah melepaskan ciuman.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Seijuuro- _kun_." Akashi mengangguk, kali ini mendaratkan kembali ciuman di bibir Tetsuya sekian detik.

Pintu kamar dibuka, Akashi keluar meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih terpaku menatap pintu kamar yang kembali tertutup.

"Aku ingin mengantar Seijuuro-kun hingga depan rumah." lirihan itu lolos dari bibirnya. Senyum satir terukir begitu saja di wajahnya yang nampak menyendu. "Tapi tidak bisa, ya?"

Tatapannya turun pada kaki kanannya yang terbelunggu rantai. Menatap sendu rantai yang mengunci kakinya, membuat dirinya tak mampu melangkah keluar dari kamar ini. Bagaikan burung dalam sangkar emas yang dilimpahi cinta oleh pemiliknya.

Tak berapa lama senyum tipis terbit di wajahnya. "Asalkan tetap bersama Seijuuro _-kun_ , terkurung ribuan tahun pun aku rela." ujarnya pelan masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju tempat tidur. Bunyi gemerincing rantai yang bergesek menggema, tak menyurutkan niat Tetsuya untuk kembali membuai diri dalam mimpi.

Ya.

Kuroko Tetsuya rela terkurung demi bersama cintanya.

 _Masochist_? Bukankah cinta memang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi masokis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author note: sebenarnya fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah mini doujin yang mampir di TL fb. Viz sendiri ga tau judul dan pair di doujin tersebut karena hanya melihatnya sekilas saja. Jika menemukan kemiripan atau terasa familiar dengan alur fict ini, semua itu terjadi bukan atas kesengajaan author melainkan tema mainstream yang diambil oleh authornya. Ide ini pure dari kepala author yg terinspirasi pada doujin tsb.**

 **^o^**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
